


𝄐

by citrussunscreen



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ninomiya Kazunari, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Sakurai Sho, PWP, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: 𝄐 (Fermata): A musical notation for hold.Nino and Sho indulge in each other ahead of Arashi's indefinite hiatus. Nino/Sho.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 20





	𝄐

“When shall we expect a baby bump?” Nino asks the doctor, a firm hand around Sho’s hand in reassurance. Instinctively, Sho’s other hand goes to hover over his tummy, he gives it a gentle rub and squeezes Nino’s hand in return.

The doctor hums and is scribbling on the clipboard before he answers, “The default answer is 12 to 16 weeks, but since we have a rather slender frame, the baby bump is more likely to show at 12 weeks.”

There is an exciting buzz in the consultation room as Nino and Sho share a warm smile with each other. It’s so sweet the doctor has to clear his throat to bring them back to his attention.

“As…” the doctor looks at Sho and then back on the clipboard and back at Sho again.

Sho gives the doctor a wry smile, “Sakurai is fine, I haven’t changed my surname.”

The doctor clears his throat again, “As Sakurai-san is in the more delicate age group, I must advise you to take it easy with physical activities even if your report today is outstanding.”

Sho nods. And Nino catches the doctor’s eyes and reads in-between the lines.

Arashi still has activities until the end of year. And beyond that, Sho will still be working, he’s a newscaster, his hours are not always regular, their lifestyle will have to change if they want a safe childbirth.

“I will, thank you, doctor”, Sho appreciates the reminder. He isn’t 20 anymore. He isn’t invincible. By the time his child comes into this world, he’d be older than he is now. He has to look after himself. Nino squeezes his hand reassuringly, and Sho believes that all will be well.

“Thank you, doctor”, Nino is grateful as they both stand from their chair, bow and then leave the consulting room. Caps down and masks on as they make way to reception to book for the next check -up appointment.

Sho rests his head on Nino’s bony shoulder made more comfortable with a folded scarf in the taxi as they head home. Nino continues to hold Sho’s hand and rub gentle circles, hoping the pheromones he was gently emitting were calming.

It sure seems like it is with Sho’s even breathing and the distinctly pleasant mood Sho is in.

These days, Sho is far from shy in bed. He knows exactly what mood Nino is in just by looking at the other’s expression. He knows what Nino wants to do with the touch of his hands, with the hick of his breath and with the whispers into his ear.

However, now that’s he’s pregnant with a child and Nino’s attention is a lot more on his tummy, Sho has found himself turning _shy_. Nino has never really been focused on his stomach much, apart from outlining the defined muscles or kissing the moles, Sho wasn’t accustomed to the current attention he was receiving.

Including the small nursery songs Nino starts singing to their bubba.

Sho smiles as he can reaffirm his love for Nino. It also makes him shy.

It really isn’t a problem, it’s just that, Sho did not expect Nino to continue caressing his stomach lovingly even whilst they’re both naked and in bed. He’s use to Nino playing with his nipples. He’s use to Nino nipping on his ears. He’s use to Nino licking his fingers. He’s use to Nino opening him up and bringing him to heaven again and again.

Sho gasps when Nino presses his lips against Sho’s stomach, kiss after kiss and talking quietly into Sho’s skin.

“Nino”, Sho shudders at the rather foreign feeling and then relaxes again as Nino’s hands continues to caress his skin.

Instantly, a wave of Nino’s calming pheromones rush out and surround Sho, reassuring him that they’re safe. That they’re well looked-after, that Nino is there and not going anywhere.

Taking in a deep breath, Sho feels relaxed again, “A-alpha”, Sho croons happily as he arches his back so that Nino can touch him more, internally hoping that his alpha won’t stop giving attention to him.

“Sho-chan”, Nino burrows his nose into Sho’s neck and takes in deep breaths, sighing with content at the other’s scent, heavy around him in comfort. His hands are still on Sho’s stomach, where their child is residing, growing healthier with each passing day. Nino is filled with excitement and anticipation. He can taste Sho’s own growing desire as his tongue pokes out to lap at Sho’s glands on his neck.

Sho moans quietly under Nino’s attention.

Nino is pressing kisses around Sho’s scent glands, he then trails up towards Sho’s jaw and ensures that each kiss he leaves on Sho’s skin is filled with promise and love. Eventually, Nino makes it up to Sho’s ears and he nips on them before whispering into Sho’s ears, “Going to knot you, omega”.

Shuddering, Sho almost freezes in Nino’s arms. Yes, he wants Nino’s knot badly. “Yes”, Sho answers feverishly, he can feel his own sex coming to life at Nino’s suggestion. “Knot me, alpha”.

Sho can’t tell how many gingers Nino has pushing in him, stretching him wide. The sound of the fingers pushing pass his ring and rubbing against his juices was obscene, is still obscene, but it only further heightens Sho’s desires. It’s a preamble for what is to come. Sho spreads his legs wider and his moans drag out as his toes curls and his fingers dig into their bedsheets. He can’t wait to feel Nino inside him, he’s so excited, Sho swears he can cum at the thought of Nino sliding into him, knot or not.

And he does.

With a shrill cry, Sho cums, his body vibrating as he does, at the thought of Nino thrusting into him. He can smell the glee Nino feels radiating off in waves of pheromones at the sight of his significant other reaching ecstasy.

Nino pulls his fingers out of Sho’s hole and Sho whimpers at the teasing fingers that hook around his rim and give it a light tug. Nino licks all of his fingers clean and then his lips a few times, making sure Sho was watching it all. Nino then spreads Sho’s cum across Sho’s own stomach as though he was spreading butter on bread.

“Beautiful”, Nino comments whilst admiring Sho.

And again, Sho isn’t one to be embarrassed by such comments from Nino after so many years of mutual passion. But there’s something different, Sho blames the pregnancy hormones which brings a blush to his face as his breathing levels, and he takes his time as he watches Nino licks his hand – smeared with Sho’s cum - clean again.

“I want to”, Sho breathes heavily as he moves to prop himself up, Nino automatically giving Sho a hand and his hand sit protectively around Sho’s waist.

“Hm?” Nino holds Sho in his arms and rubs his nose against Sho’s neck as he waits for Sho to catch his breath and voice out his opinion.

Sho turns his head and catches Nino’s lips briefly, “I want to lick Nino too”.

“Oh?” Nino wears a smirk as he pulls away a little so that they could see each other eye to eye and still take in each other’s rising blush. “Do you now?”

Sho glances down at Nino’s very hard member and then looks at Nino through his lashes, “I do”.

Nino’s breath hitches and for a long moment, they just stare at each other before Nino moves first to shift their positions so that Nino is leaning on a pillow propped against their headboard and Sho is now the one in-between Nino’s legs, face looking at Nino’s impressive length.

Giving Nino a coy smile is the only heads up Sho gives before he wraps his hands around Nino’s length, his elbows dig into the mattress, his knees slightly spread with his ass in the air.

It knocks the wind out of Nino as he watches Sho inch closer to his length and he hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until Sho presses his rosy and plump lips against the tip of Nino’s dick in a gently kiss.

Nino groans loudly as Sho’s mouth opens and slowly, as though teasing Nino is Sho’s main occupation, he takes Ninomiya Jr. into his warm cavern. Nino has always tasted like heaven to Sho. He never found that he had to _learn_ Nino’s taste, maybe it was because of their compatibility, but Sho has always had a hunger for Nino. And Sho knows that hunger can not be settled with a blow job.

Sho’s hand steadily work around the girth of Nino’s length, the area in which Sho physically cannot take into his mouth. He winces slightly every time the tip of Nino’s cock brushes against the back of his throat. If he isn’t careful, he might be raspy after this, and that would become a problem with filming. And Nino obviously is thinking the same thing when he tugs gently at Sho’s hair.

“Sho-chan, not too rough”, Nino reminds Sho with a husky voice.

Humming against Nino’s erection, Sho acknowledges the other’s advice. Sho bobs up and down along Nino’s length, coating as much as he can with his saliva, his hands never stop moving, gently squeezing the base of Nino’s cock, massaging lightly and fondling Nino’s balls.

Nino’s grunts increase and he forces himself to not push his dick further down Sho’s throat, because Nino is sure he _can_ if he really wanted to.

Sho is smiling when he releases Nino’s dick with a pop, his tongue slithers out to wet his lips and clean Nino’s precum as he looks up at Nino. When Sho looks back down at Nino’s cock, his lips part and his tongue darts to continue licking at Nino’s dick. Sho hums with delight as he watches and feels Nino’s cock harden even more under Sho’s attention.

But that isn’t where Nino wants to release.

“Sho-chan”, Nino rasps out, “want to knot you, cum in you, get you pregnant again”.

Sho stops licking Nino’s dick to look at Nino and give a hearty laugh. He nods and pulls himself up, his pert ass lowering and Nino immediately regrets asking Sho to stop sucking him off when he had such a great view. But when Nino remembers that that means he gets to sink his dick inside of that pert ass, he feels brilliant again.

“Alright, Nino”, Sho wraps his arms around Nino’s shoulder and pulls himself onto Nino’s lap, “after I give birth…” Sho leans in and presses their nose together softly, “please get me pregnant again”.

Nino groans at the thought of his pregnant omega asking to be impregnated again. It’s hot. He wants it. He wants all of Sho.

Sho gets on his knees, hands still on Nino’s shoulder and he moans appreciatively when Nino’s hands grab his ass cheeks, giving it a couple of squeezes before Nino spreads them out and gently coaxes Sho into lowering himself onto Nino’s waiting shaft.

It’s the most wonderful feeling when the head of Nino’s dick penetrates Sho and passes the excited ring of muscles and sinks into velvety goodness. Sho’s breath hitches and his moans comes out in a staccato. He continues to lower himself, continues to steady himself on Nino’s shoulders.

This is not the first time they’ve had sex together. Yet, Sho can never accurately pinpoint how much of Nino’s length still wants to penetrate him. Sometimes, it feels never ending. And Sho is greedy, he wants it all and _more_. Sho only knows that all of Nino’s length is in him when Nino praises him for taking all of him and Sho’s legs are shaky and feels like a puddle of goo.

Sho can’t even find the strength to prop himself up, he can’t lift himself up and slam himself back down onto Nino’s cock.

But that is alright. Nino is loving as he fondly caresses Sho’s stomach, letting Sho sit on his cock for moments and more. He helps lift Sho up so that only the tip of Nino’s dick is still inside Sho, the rim of Sho’s ass catching the head and refusing to let more escape. The reassurance comes back quickly when Nino thrusts back up into Sho and then brings them back onto the mattress comfortably again.

“Perhaps we’ll have to go missionary today”, Nino comments, noting that Sho’s ragdoll behaviour in his arms.

“Please”, Sho sounds breathless as he lets Nino manoeuvre him so that he’s lying back on the mattress, Nino still embedded deep within him and Sho’s hands still wrapped around Nino.

When Nino slips out, Sho groans and his eyes look at Nino with concern.

“Just rearranging”, Nino is all smiles as he hold Sho tenderly as his knees nudges Sho’s thighs to open wider. Something which in all these years, Sho’s flexibility still hasn’t really changed much. Nino groans loudly as he guides his excited erection back into Sho, matching Sho’s own moans.

Nino’s thrusts starts off shallow and slow, he grinds into Sho a little and relishes in the little whimpers Sho releases. Nino picks up his pace as he dives into Sho with a little more force each time, with a little more speed with each thrust.

It feels as though he’s going crazy from the other’s scent.

But he’s careful to not hurt the other.

Sho’s breathing increases when he feels something else catch the rim of his entrance. His can’t stop his moans when he realises it _has_ to be Nino’s knot.

He wants it. He wants it so much.

Nino’s groans and uses one hand to caress Sho’s stomach fondly as he holds one of Sho’s leg up with his other hand. Sho wraps his other leg around Nino’s hips, pushing and silently asking Nino to press his swelling knot inside of Sho.

“Alpha, please”, Sho begs breathlessly.

Everything is hot when Nino’s knot breaches Sho’s entrance, pushing in slowly and steadily until Sho’s entrance stretches wider and accepts it all.

It wasn’t foreign. But it’s been a long time.

Tears stream down Sho’s cheeks and Nino leans down to lap at them all, hoping that his pheromones will continue to bring some peace to Sho.

“Feels so good”, Sho mutters, “I feel so good”.

“Me too”, Nino replies with agreement.

The thrusting stops once Nino has pressed all of his knot into Sho. His hand splay across Sho’s stomach, already he can feel the bend of his own cock inside of Sho through his stomach. It turns Nino on even more and when Nino whispers this into Sho’s ears, it draws a long moan from Sho. When Sho’s hands shakily go over his own stomach, mapping the shape of Nino’s cock inside him, Sho’s precum seems to spill over his stomach faster, his eyes are shut tight and his moans sound like heaven to Nino.

Nino grinds his erection in Sho, the thrusts are very shallow if anything, he knows his dick has slid pass Sho’s prostate and it’s Nino’s knot that is pressingly excitedly on Sho’s prostate, and with every second that passes by, Sho gives in to his carnal desires more and more.

“You’re doing so well”, Nino praises Sho as he enjoys the tightness of Sho around him, enjoys the fluttering of Sho’s entrance which is greedy and tries to such even more of Nino into himself. “Took me so well, Sho-chan”, Nino presses his lips on Sho’s rosy cheeky multiple times. He continues to gently rock into Sho, listening to Sho’s laboured breaths and raspy moans.

Nino’s heart misses a beat when he cum, his knot swollen and deep inside of Sho as he pumps wave after wave of cum into his mate. He’s sure that if Sho wasn’t already pregnant, he’d be able to get Sho pregnant today.

Sho’s legs trembles as his muscles contract spontaneously over and over as Nino pumps cum into him. He feels it travelling through his body all warm and in pulses. It was perhaps at the fifth wave when Nino adjusts himself, his swollen knot lodged in Sho’s passage and pressed tightly against Sho’s prostate which ignites a satisfied scream from Sho as he also reaches his climax. Sho’s piercing scream of ecstasy is muffled when Nino captures his mouth, their tongues dance in a frenzy as their kiss stretches out.

It should be gross that Nino is caressing Sho’s pregnant stomach, covered in Sho’s own cum – now dried. But Sho doesn’t find it gross. It’s endearing for him and at that moment, he finds that he does not want to be anywhere else but in Nino’s arms. The comfort he receives promises that they can overcome all of their obstacles and challenges together.

Even though Arashi is on hiatus, it doesn’t mean the rest of every aspect of their lives are. It’s understandable that at first things will seem murky and uncertain, after all, Arashi is a big part of their lives. Seemingly, everywhere they go, the _brand_ Arashi is etched on their forehead. The constant anxiety of being caught by fans on the street, at department stores, at a hospital clinic is something they have all lived with for most of their lives.

The intensity increases with every year. Perhaps it’s age. Perhaps it’s popularity.

Nino is nervous. Sho is nervous. They hold each other’s hand as the 31st of December comes to an end. Their final concert as Arashi before their hiatus. It’s a defining moment for all five of them and all of their fans.

A journey with regrets, a journey with accomplishments, a journey that threatened to tear them apart but brought them closer in the end. A journey that will now go on a pause.

Nino squeezes Sho’s hand and Sho tears his eyes away from the fireworks to look into Nino’s glistening eyes. They’re red, as though they’re holding back tears. Sho is sure his eyes are a mirror image of Nino’s red rimmed eyes. _This_ , this will continue, there is no hiatus between them, no pauses, no breaks, a constant in each other that will stay constant.

From all of my sorrows to all of my happiness, from the depths of my heart to the tips of my fingers.

“Thank you.”


End file.
